life in our universe
by spookybits
Summary: Older Steven and Connie are in love and desire to move in together in the process they got some jumps and bumps can they handle the stress of a real relationship and missions or Will they hit rock bottom( Steven x connie)


"Babe could you help me out?" Connie ask as she moved boxes into the beach house. Garnett and steven had made us a house next to the temple it was to give us more... privacy.

"Steven !?" Connie yelled

"Yes, coming dear"Steven said as he grabbed at least 4 boxes at once. These past couple years steven has become a mature man. He was 6'2 his body was muscular from all the training with Garnett and he had a beard with somewhat medium dark brown dreads he always kept tired in a ponytail. Steven was pretty damn sexy, But he didn't know how much hotter he's gotten.

"Ahhhh our new home" Steven said sitting on the bed in their new room.

"Steven we arnt done yet" Connie said glaring at him.

"Oh come on Connie we can take a little time to our selfs" Steven said smiling.

"We will have all the time we need" Connie said seductively crawling ontop of her man.

She leans down to kiss Steven and as most of their makeout sessions ended one

of the gems interrupted. This time it was Garnett.

*throat clearing noises*

"Oh hey Garnett,give us give minute" Connie said

"Ok, just use protection"

"GARNETT" Steven yelled blushing

"I'm just messing with you steven,take your time" Garnett said as she pull the door closed

They knew if they where gonna do anything out of all gems Garnett would know. Connies head met with Stevens and they giggled she hooped up and pulled Steven up with her. They then walked out the door to see the home gang out side the door

Pearl looking teary eye

Garnett giving a unsettling smile

And well ...Amethyst and Peri werent going at each other.

Steven could tell something was up...

"Steven you've come so far"Garnett said smiling

"Your mom would be so...proud" pearl said sobbing her words.

Garnett then took off her glasses and held Stevens hand she was never this smushie .

"Steven we wanted you to know we are all so proud of you and we all love you so much" she said getting teary eyed

"If you ever need anything and I mean anything you can come to us".

"Garnett im only a mile away from the temple I'll be there everyday and for missions" Steven said smiling.

"I gonna miss watching late night crying pear episodes with yah" amethyst said messing up his dreaded ponytail.

"You are the only human I can call a friend Steven universe" pari said leaning on his shoulder.

"We have something for you" Garnett said.

She then gave Steven a group picture of all of them at the beach he smiles and Hugged them all.

"Want us to help you unpack"?Garnett ask as she wiped away her tears of get joy.

Steven knodded and smiled They then unpack Connie then stoped Garnett after unpacking the last box.

"Hey Garnett can I ask you something" she asked nervously

Gartner glared and put down the box.

She grabed Connies shoulders and said.

"Steven will be ok just wait till the time is right ok?"

Connie smiled and replied "ok ,thanks Garnett,... for everything" she hugged her. And the gems where heading out "bye guys" they all said.

"no hanky panky" amethyst yelled

"Come on amethyst" pearl nagged

They all left they had the whole house to there self the day has been long but they are finally moved in.

 **The next day**

Steven had the day off nothing could ruined what they had planed for the day a romantic day at the park ...now I know what your thinking "you have a beach use it" but Connie enjoyed the park more even more being alone with steven.

"Steven we are gonna be late" Connie had on a nice crop top and high waisted blue walked hour in a read tight tank top which showed off his muscles but he didnt have and pants or shorts on all he had was some briefs that where blue" hey I can't find any of my pants or shorts"

Connie's face turned a dark red she bit down on her lip getting lost in how fucking hot Steven looked.

"Connie" Steven said smiling "I think your day dreaming again" Steven smiled and kissed her. Connie snapped outta it "o..s-sorry" Connie smiled "I think they are in the work out room" Connie sighed and blushed Steven walked to the work out room and got dressed.

" this day is gonna be great" Connie said waiting for her hunk. Steven came out and grabbed a bag with things he was planning to brink to the park

. "ready?" Steven asked

"Let's go have some fun" Connie replayed


End file.
